


Blood Will Spill

by RooLlamaBlue28



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief, Human Phil, Kissing, M/M, Seduction, Vampire Dan, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:51:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5567983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooLlamaBlue28/pseuds/RooLlamaBlue28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>London is not a safe city. Creatures lurk in the shadows. Creatures like Dan, a monstrous vampire with the insatiable thirst for fresh, human blood. Phil is his boyfriend and roommate, living with the demon that could kill him at anytime. The tension between an all powerful vampire and an innocent human is thick, both not able to comprehend how their relationship works. They both know that Phil will not live forever. A single bite could change all of that. Phil has to make a decision. One that will change his life for eternity. </p>
<p>(Vampire! Dan and Innocent Human! Phil)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Will Spill

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a one shot since 2011. Forgive me for errors, plot holes, and/or my terrible grammar that I missed in editing. You will notice that my writing style is weird. I like to write with fragmented sentences, short and almost non-existent dialogue, and lots of adjectives. If you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. I'm not forcing you.  
>  I apologize in advance for the mistranslations because I obviously don't speak French, Japanese, Swedish, Swahili, OR Italian. If you speak any of those, let me know if it's shit, k? Thanks.  
> 
> 
> Also, I wrote this when I was a fetus to the Phandom, so there might be factual errors..... just ignore those. Or feel free to point them out!  
> 
> 
> I've read pretty much every vamp!fic out there (they are like rare pokemon), so I thought I would contribute to the community......(I'm also a die hard vampire fan at heart)  
> 
> 
> Enjoy! ^_^  
> 

Darkness sweeps the tranquil city of London. Clouds cover the sky grimly, there will be no moon tonight. The featureless facades of serene apartment buildings, shops and restaurants closed for the day, and old edifices stand sturdily upon the earth. Street lamps brighten the shadowy pavement and cobblestone roads. Bringing forth a beacon of guidance to any pedestrians to this cloudy, moonless night. Their light fails to reach every spot however, namely the unnerving alleyways that people refuse to look at if they walk by. An untold fiat, almost like they know what could be lurking behind the ancient walls of the city. They have no idea what actually hides around the shady corners, waiting to pounce only if necessary. Like a golden eyed tiger, stating its territory. Wind whips fast through the air. Striking the skin of whoever it greets. Howling a hushed warning that wraps around corners. The sudden cold that takes the wind out of the few walking individuals. The beings the linger for diverse reasons. A man working the late shift at a hospital. A mother sitting on the steps of her house, wondering how she will pay for next month’s utilities. A stray cat perched atop a wooden fence, smelling the surrounding environment. It hisses, sensing danger, and retreats out of harm’s way. 

A woman’s figure falls to the ground, lifeless, and no longer amongst this world. Did she have a family? Responsibilities to uphold, achievements to accomplish, people who idolized her? 

Dan didn’t care. He didn’t think about those things when he pulled her into the alleyway. How stupid she was to be walking alone so late at night. He didn’t think of these things when he covered her mouth, bent her head to the side, and bit into the soft skin of her neck. None of those, mundane ideas and goals crossed his animalistic mind when he sucked every drop of her precious blood until nothing was left. Until her skin grew sickly pale and her cheeks became hollow. Yet another innocent soul left to rot alone until someone finds her. Phil would be disappointed with him. Knowing more honest blood was shed. In the name of a… craving. 

Crimson streaks ran down Dan’s lips to his chin, where it collected into a bead, and gravity dragged it down to his feet. He quickly wiped away at the dipping liquid, as to not get it on his clothes. No evidence will be left on his person, as for the body, he could care less who finds it. More than likely, a mindless drunk will stumble across her, call 999, drive her corpse to the morgue, and find an animal like neck wound. Another victim, another murder, another unsolved case, that will result in more tears and frustration. Dan licks the excess blood off his sharp fingernails, which were now receding, painfully, back into the nail bed. Jagged cheekbones and jawline were softening. Sharp teeth becoming dull and straight. The whites of his eyes returned, along with the brown irises that maintained his handsome appeal. Deep and intoxicating, making resistance futile for poor souls. His crystalline skin pulling against the muscles in his shoulders, back, and arms. Brown hair loosely hanging away from his eyes. A beautiful creature he was. He arranged himself, and walked out the alley towards home. He repressed the memories that wanted to flood in. The memories from the woman’s blood that now ran through his veins. A sorrowful side effect to being an alluring monster. He knew the walls would fall the longer the blood settled. It was only a matter of time before they would flood his thoughts, crippling his physical state for at least a few hours. He would hold them back until he got home, hoping his boyfriend was asleep. Hoping he could hide the monster in his eyes from the angel he resides with. 

~~~~~~~~~

In the corner of the darkened room, shines a glow from a computer screen. The apartment is quiet and peaceful. An empty coffee mug sits on top of a coaster to the right of small bowl and spoon. Mother always said to eat something when you can’t sleep. The porcelain cup turned cold long ago, once the heated liquid was ingested slowly. 

The silhouette of Phil mirrors his movements against the wall. Light tappings from the keyboard and sudden clicks on the touchpad of his laptop. Images and text on various topics came and went, tabs opened and closed, brightness turned down and up. The clock on his computer screen showed 3 a.m. Phil lengthened his arms above his head, and stretched his body from his fingers down to his toes. He doesn’t usually stay up this late, but when the all too familiar, discouraging feeling came into his gut, he couldn’t find himself to sleep soundly.

He knew exactly why. Dan was “out”, and Phil hoped the motive wasn’t what he feared. He prayed that Dan was making evening rounds. To blow off steam, melt into the shadows, or whatever he does. Phil doesn’t really know what his boyfriend partakes in, and he doesn’t dare to ask. So he puts his faith in Dan to abstain from his instincts. But the odds of that being the case, were not in his favor. Three hours ago was when he heard the faint sound of the shutting front door. Phil knew how agile Dan could be, and knew what he was capable of when outside the apartment at night. After searching every room for his roommate, he began the waiting process. Assumed the normal position in the sofa crease, and awaited for his arrival. 

Three hours ago, during the damp autumn evening in October, Phil sat alone. He couldn’t quite keep his mind off the ever looming possibility that Dan could be hunting. A thought he has constantly after Dan’s “true identity” was revealed to him years ago. The memory of that day was still clear. Blood soaked clothing, razor like teeth, and beastly, coal-black eyes. Void of rationality. Full of hunger. That night when all the evidence pointed to the obvious, and Dan knew there was no way of weaseling out of when it came to Phil. Blood was spilt that night, and on many others to come. 

He expected Phil to depart that night, and be left heartbroken until someone equally as naive gave into his looks. To his surprise, Phil stayed. They didn’t speak of what happened, but carried on with life as normal. It was better than him leaving, but created tension between the two. Maybe Phil wasn’t so careless after all.  
Phil is the only thing that keeps Dan’s humanity. What little humanity he has left. The foundation to the house, which would slowly sink into the earth without it, is what Phil means to Dan. The seams that hold together finely stitched clothing. The bonds holding the immortal soul from insanity and savagery. Phil never thinks about what will happen when he grows old and grey, and Dan remains flawless and untouched by time. He shifts uncomfortably, pushing the thought to the furthest reaches of his mind, where it will eventually come back. 

His eyes adjust to the surrounding darkness, and begins to listen intently. Dan may be fleet footed, but he kept all his clumsy qualities. He may also be more intelligent, but Phil has figured out more about Dan then Dan has about himself. Centuries of time and he still trips over his own feet now and then. Creature of the night or not, the relationship they share never changed. Little things about each of their personalities stayed constant, such as Dan’s slight OCD tendencies.

Phil left a door ajar, which would cause Dan to be compelled to close it. This signals Phil that his dangerous love has returned home. In a split moment, he heard it. Barely there, but enough for him to catch it. The quick creak of the door he had prepared. He was home. Phil rose from his seat and grabbed the mung dishes. Treading to the kitchen, he placed the dishes into the sink. He could wash them tomorrow, or in a few hours since it was so late. He heard something again. This time, the sound of faint humming, which seemed to stop when he stood still.

“That cheeky bastard,” thought Phil, knowing Dan was messing with him. He made his way to the hallway, flipped on the light, and was greeted with nothing. Nothing but an empty hallway, or so it may seem. The smell of metal was pungent, he could sense a presence behind him. Phil knew what would come next. In an instant, two arms wrapped around Phil’s waist and pulled him into a familiar embrace.  


“Evening, Dan… well more like morning I guess,” says Phil casually.  


Dan says nothing as his mouth travels to Phil’s neck. He lays a soft kiss to the tender skin and whispers, “Hello Love.”  


“What happened tonight, Daniel?” said Phil, trying to resist the sudden gesture.  


“What do you mean?” Dan asks coolly, never changing his position from Phil’s neck. Phil didn’t flinch, as this was normal. He knew Dan would never hurt him, but that didn’t stop him from teasing.  


“Considering your face is close to mine, I can smell it on you,” Phil crosses his arms.  


“Don't you think I know that by now? There is no point in hiding anymore,” he replies, moving his hands towards Phil’s shoulders. Circling his thumbs into the tense muscles, Dan uses his mental abilities to play with Phil’s mind. He can see into his thoughts, feel every emotion, experience exactly what is racing through Phil’s head. He introduces new notions to confuse Phil, telling him to go to sleep, and forget this night happened. This works better when eye contact is made, making it harder for someone to escape the entangling hypnosis. Relaxing images are played on repeat, with the accompanied feeling of Dan’s dextrous fingers in his back. Resistance is difficult, but Phil knows his tricks. He may be a weak human compared to Dan, but he has dealt with the arsenal of a mind twisting monster.  


“I know what you’re doing, and I see right through it,” Phil says confidently, although he can’t resist everything. The early stages of somnolence make their way to his eyelids. So heavy and oppressed, but he fights the urge to close them and collapse in Dan’s arms. That image alone makes his legs struggle to support his body.  


“Never hurts to try,” Dan chuckles, “I know you’ll give in one day.”  


The game they play, and Phil always trying to fight back the mortal urge he has, is one of the many reasons why Dan loves him. Although Dan could never really understand why Phil loves him just as much. He originally believed it was his seductive traits. The natural aura that comes with being a vampire. To pull people into his web, and trap them. Wrapping them up like a birthday present, before devouring them to a dry husk. They writhe and struggle to get free, screaming for mercy. But, Phil did not do that. He was crafty. He figured out a loophole, and Dan became attached. Attached by the feeling of curiosity. How could a human escape, and stick around for my company? Who in their right mind would want to live with a blood-sucking creature? 

Then Dan realized that Phil was not in his right mind, and to this day, he is still trying to figure him out. Still trying to figure out the pure determination that Dan so desperately craves. Phil was driven by a similar cause, that burning feeling of curiosity, but also, seeing himself in Dan. Representing the animal that lays dormant inside us, Phil felt a form of empathy to him. A bit of Stockholm Syndrome if you will, but never being a hostage to Dan’s “condition”. 

One thing they had in common was that they still couldn't understand how their relationship was functional. How Dan hadn’t destroyed fragile Phil in a state of hunger or worse... rage. How Phil had maintained his happy semblance after living with a vampire for so long. Draining of human emotion was another thing vampires achieved when drinking their victims bare. Not as satisfying as blood, but an appetizer on a non-physical level. Yet, they never talked about it. Leaving unanswered questions in the air, never letting them reach reality and ruin whatever they had. Ignorance truly is bliss sometimes.

He plays with Phil’s hair, before turning him around so they are face to face. Dan has a sly smile portrayed on his perfect visage. Not a sight of impurities could be found. Every genetic kink fixed. Facial features magnified to impress anyone who lays eyes on them. And those eyes, constantly changing color. Like a siren’s call. First glance of beauty, before the ship crashes into the cliff. Dragging anyone deep down into their depths. The look of a genuine monster.  


“You could at least try,” Phil manages to choke out.  


Dan lets out a mocking cackle, “You can't be serious, Philly. You can’t change what I’m meant to be, an abomination. One that thrives off the life of others. Regardless of who they are.”  


This should’ve scared Phil, but he didn’t blink. His heart seemed to quicken slightly. Dan picked up on this. He smiled widely, showing the too sharp canines he was cursed with.  


“So why I am still here?” Phil asks.  


“Because you fell under my spell, and made it out alive. Now I never want to leave.” Dan caresses Phil’s cheek and lets his fingers rest underneath his chin.  


“You know I won’t be around forever. I’m not immortal like you.”  


Dan lets out a deep breath of unnecessary air, “Yes I realize that, but I can change it.”  


Phil’s eyes widened slightly, stepping away from Dan quickly, and said softly, “No, you know I don’t want to.”  


Dan’s eyes darkened and approached Phil suddenly, spooking him in the process. Phil always hated when Dan used his super speed to stop him from walking away. It made him feel insecure for a moment, unable to leave the situation, but he stood his ground.  


“Oh but dear Phil, just think about it. We could have each other for centuries, never growing old. We could do whatever we wanted.”  


“I really do want that, but… I don’t know.” Phil trails off.  


Dan sees the hint of consideration in Phil’s expression. Picking up on the little hints of reflection that cross his eyes. This was not the first time they had spoken about it. Dan knew Phil was afraid of the pain. The metamorphosis to a damned immortal life from the one he already has. One of the reasons that is keeping Phil from saying, “Yes.” The doubt Phil held in his soul, existing to be easily manipulated. Dan acted upon this second of doubt, displaying a cheeky grin.  


“If you’re worried about discomfort, then you can scratch that off the list of anxieties. You won’t remember the transformation in the slightest. It will all happen within a second for you. You’ll wake up feeling like a new man. The aftermath is hard to adjust to, but that’s what I’m here for. To make sure you don’t go a mass killing spree. Then the real fun will begin.”  


A slight lie, but enough for Phil to reconsider it. 

The thought of being immortal sacres Phil, but being immortal with Dan calms him. Scared for what he will feel afterwards, but confident in knowing Dan will be there the whole time. The only thing holding him back is what he might be leaving behind. The fear of being found out. The concern for whoever falls victim to his hands. Losing his humanity. He had seen Dan almost lose it before, but he was there pull him from the ledge. The idea that he could lose himself, become a mindless freak, utterly terrified him. Dan can hear all of these thoughts pacing back and forth in Phil’s stream of consciousness. Before Phil can back out, he takes a step close, noses inches away from each other, and whispers faintly, “I will only do it if you let me.”  


With that, Dan places a gentle kiss to Phil’s cheek, and walks to his bedroom, brushing his hand lightly. Disappearing into the darkness, with no intention of sleep in mind. He left Phil, cheeks red from blushing, alone in the hallway. Left to ponder whether he should say “Yes” or “No.” A choice that will surely change his life forever.  


~~~~~~~~~

Phil attempted to sleep. He really did try. But the looming question dangled in front of his face like a trick. A false front for him to fall for. It didn’t really seem like that though. The more Phil thought about every possibility, every pro and con, the more he started making extreme situations in his head. Situations that didn’t work logically, and he realized he was just freaking himself out more. Making this decision more difficult that it had to be. Phil did this often, creating impossible statistics via his imagination. Dan could hear all of it too, which added to the stress. Knowing that Dan was sitting in the other room, listening to his heartbeat. Something that would make any normal person unnerved, but Phil was not disheartened. 

Phil had all the facts laid out on the table, every detail was highlighted, every outcome mapped out. He just needed to decide. Possibly the hardest part of the process. That's when he gave up. Threw all the facts into the trash, and lit a match. It didn’t matter anymore because he had already made his decision. He decided his fate when he met Dan all those years ago. The path that caused him to be friends, then roommates, and created sparks. Sparks that blossomed into something more than friends. He had been off setting this choice for so long. An ability he was good at, but to his dismay. He should’ve known what was going to happen from the start. The lack of fear, the curiosity, the strange relationship they shared. All the evidence was there, slapping him in the face, but he was too blind to see. He jumped out of bed, not sure why he even bothered getting into it in the first place. He knew sleep was impossible. 

Dan, in the other room, could hear the rapid increase in Phil’s heartbeat. The jumble of thoughts and emotions as he heard the footsteps hesitate at his door. The blue violet aura leaking through the cracks in the frame. Nervous, anxious, timid energy. Yet it had a red nuance. Courageous, self confident energy. Dan smirked. This was not going to be easy. Turning a human was an arduous task to say the least. Most vampires had an extra gland than humans did. Positioned in the roof of the mouth, linked to the two main canines, it released the “turning poison.” A few concentrated drops is all that is necessary to start the conversion. This poison was in the blood of all vampires as well, and if consumed, made a human a “thin blood”. A half creature with enhanced human abilities, but not possessing the main components of a vampire. Immortality, the poison, sharp teeth, aura sight, and “gifts”. The things that made a vampire unique. Dan’s is mind control and reading. Uncommon, but powerful. 

Like a snake, this poison could be released when at least twenty percent of the blood volume remained in the victim. The poison filled in the gaps, unraveled DNA, wrapped it again. The only thing keeping the person to look like a human was what little blood they had left. Likewise, the poison could be sucked out of someone, but the rate of success was low and dangerous. The reason Dan had never turned anyone before was because he sucked the arteries dry, making one hundred percent sure that he wouldn’t “accidentally” turn someone. Dan would become a sire to a stranger he found on the street. Creating the ultimate connection between two beings. Regardless of age, gender, race, etc. No, Dan only wanted Phil. The connection they already shared would be enhanced, making them inseparable. Dan had to be careful. Careful not to drink too much blood, to administer the right amount of poison without killing Phil. A lot of things could go wrong. Death was a very large possibility, but this only filled Dan with determination. 

Moments later, Phil entered the room calmly. His blue eyes glistened with anticipation, but with fear. Dan, sitting at his desk, got up and zoomed to the door. Super speed was a useful quality, as he closed the door behind Phil and pushed him up against it. Hands holding Phil’s wrists gingerly above his head. Noses barely touching. Chests pressed close. An action so swift, yet so tender, as not to hurt his dear. Taking in the mortal qualities he possessed, knowing they will be gone by the breaking of dawn. Looking back on the years he spent having the upper hand. Strength, agility, stamina, intellect, and raw power. Realizing that they will be equal. How exciting.  


“I guess you already know,” said Phil with a staggering breath.  


“I want to hear you say it,” Dan replied breathily, waiting for this moment when his ears could accept the words.  


“I’ll let you do it. I let you bite me, Daniel Howell.”  


Those few words was all that Dan needed to hear before pressing a long, lingering kiss to Phil’s lips. Welcoming, warmth, passionate. The calm before the storm. Making this transition as comfortable as possible. Phil was the only person Dan hated to see be in pain by his hands. He wished he could tell him that it was going to be painless, but that was a lie. It would hurt like a bitch, but Dan would make Phil forget it ever happened. The last memory he will have is of the kiss they share right now. Leaned up against Dan’s bedroom door, bodies pressed close together, the final moments of Phil’s human life. Something only Dan can do through his gift. To trade Phil’s physical suffering for the emotional trauma he will have for seeing it happen. Phil is his only weakness. 

Dan deepened the kiss, and Phil let him in. Dan lowers Phil’s arms, letting them hang at his sides. Dan’s hands were positioned at either side of Phil’s head. During the heat of the moment, Dan bites down too hard on Phil’s lip. Splitting it open, Dan savors the familiar taste. Sweet like honey, filling him with satisfaction. Blood of a loved one tasted ten times better than that of a stranger. So much more fulfilling than any emotion that could exist. Dan had always resisted the urge to tear Phil apart simply from the scent he carried around. The ethereal smell that infested the apartment, and Dan’s mind. He had tasted Phil’s blood before. Small cuts were common, and the aroma would send Dan into a frenzy. Phil let him lap up the pooling liquid, his saliva greatly enhancing the healing process. A beneficial action for both of them. Dan pulls away and could feel the hunger kicking in from the sampling of blood. Pushing himself closer to Phil, Dan’s fangs begin to protrude, followed by the rest of his sharp teeth. Nails jutting from their beds, long and jagged. Eyes changing color. His breath was hitching in his throat. The craving was become hard to deny. He was starting to lose it. 

“I love you, Dan. I always have. Please don’t forget that.”

With the simple, yet soothing words, Dan regresses. Nails returned to normal. Only two sharp teeth remained, and his eyes were deep red. 

“I love you, too. For all eternity.” 

Dan’s lips moved to Phil’s neck. Smelling the delicate skin, hearing the thumping of Phil’s accelerated heart rate against the walls of his blood vessels. Phil braced himself, fisting the end of Dan’s shirt. Preparing for the worst. Before Dan sunk down into flesh, he whispered softly, “I’m sorry.” 

Before Phil could react, Dan’s fangs were already deeply embedded, taking small gulps. Slowly drinking away at his boyfriend’s life force, enjoying every drop. Every mouthful was like pure euphoria, a taste that would never grow old. Phil winced meekly, but then let out a soft moan. This part was painful at first, but slowly became pleasurable when taken slowly and with fewer teeth. The intimate connection was forming. From this point on, whether Dan successfully turned him or not, they would be inseparable. The bonds building their eternal love were strengthening with every swallow Dan took. Phil’s muscles relaxed, he too was enjoying this immensely.  


Time seemed to slow. Everything stopped to focus on this one moment. The moment when Phil’s grip on Dan’s shirt loosened. The moment when the lines began to blur, color was more prominent, and stars were dancing on the ceiling. Phil’s eyes faded, skin growing cold, cheeks hollowing. He was losing blood quickly, reaching the required twenty percent. The split opportunity that Dan had to inject the poison. Dan released his grip, stopped drinking the precious nectar, and let the turning poison leak into Phil’s veins.

The burning happened almost immediately. Like flaming kerosene flowing to every portion of his body. Phil cried out, the sensation spreading like wildfire. Dan pulled back from the bite wound, knowing little was more when it came to the poison. Phil’s expression startled him. The look of sheer pain and agony. Dan supported Phil’s weight, as he convulsed in his arms. All his muscles reacting to the searing discomfort brought on by the transformation. Cells splitting apart rapidly. DNA being altered. Holes being filled by the venom working against his body. Rejecting and accepting. Apoptosis and mitosis at the speed of light. Evolution in fast forward. Picking at and improving the best traits, and disposing of the weak, human qualities. This wasn’t the worst part yet, for the toxin hadn’t reached his heart, stopping it completely. The final step before Phil would collapse, lifeless for a moment, before waking up reincarnated with an infinite curse.

The sight of his beloved in such anguish, tore at Dan’s insides. He wished it would be shorter than this, even though he knew Phil would remember none of this. It still hurt like hell, more than when he was changed. A feeling he can never forget. He knows exactly what Phil must be going through. Then Phil went limp. Dan could no longer hear his heartbeat. The deed had been done. Philip Lester was dead, in his boyfriend’s arms, as the moon shone down on his halcyon face. Dan rose to place him gently on top of his the bed sheets. Body heavy with dead weight. Dan kneeled beside the bed. Preventing himself from ripping his own heart out in guilt, he erased his Phil’s memory up until the heated kiss they exchanged. Then he waited. Minutes were hours. Time was going by painfully slow. He counted the seconds for him to open his eyes and reveal the blue orbs he spent hours staring into.  


One minute...  


Two minutes…  


Three minutes…  


Four minutes…  


Five minutes…  


Nothing but the peaceful features frozen on Phil’s lips. A slight smile. Dying with a smile still perched on his face. Even in misery, he died with positivity. It was too much for Dan to handle.  


The first tears in decades rolled down Dan’s cheeks. Genuine salty tears. Of course he knew that Phil could wake up at any time. It was still disheartening and mortifying. Silence hung downcast in the air. It could’ve choked Dan’s lungs if he still needed to breathe.  


“C’mon Love, please wake up. Please don’t leave me. Please come...back...please..”  


Dan started to beg and blubber like a baby missing it’s mother. “How childish,” he thought, “this is what happens when you try to convert a human for the first time. You get what you deserve. Eternal loneliness.”  
“No! You’re not dead, Phil! Come back,” Dan yelled at Phil’s motionless body.  


Dan gave up yelling at the air, and raised himself back to his feet. Fifteen minutes had passed, with no indication of life from Phil. He had killed him. He had administered to much poison, or he had taken too much blood, or a mix of the two. All factors made Dan’s tears fall faster to the bedspread. He turned his back to the death he caused. Hands gripping his hair. Inaudible sounds escaping his mouth, with the occasional, “Oh God.”  


The reality was just sinking in. His mind was hacking him to shreds. Blaming everything on himself about what he could’ve done differently. Small miniscule details that could’ve saved Phil’s life. But it was too late. He was dead, and Dan had killed him. The one person who kept him sane. The one person who taught him to be happy, to love, to smile, to laugh. The one person he vowed never to hurt.  


“Oh God. What have I done? What have I done? I’ve killed him. I’m so sorry,” Dan cried to the ceiling. Almost in a strange form of prayer, but it did not go unanswered.  


“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Daniel. Sorry about what?” a familiar voice said from behind him.  


Phil sat upright in the bed. Looking straight at Dan’s hunched over figure. Having perfect vision, he could see intricate details on every object in the room, and outside the window. Being able to magnify images better than any microscope, with as a much clarity as a high definition television. The water droplets on Dan’s face in complete darkness, colors he didn’t recognize, and the sight of the wall behind him, without turning his head. 

This was not limited to one sense, but applied to all of them. He could feel every tiny thread sewn into the sheets he sat on. Feeling every lonely, dust particle that landed on his icy, cold skin. 

He could smell every scent circulating in the air. Someone downstairs had ordered mushroom and onion pizza. Pen and sharpie ink from the collection sitting on Dan’s desk. The most pungent was Dan himself. Of fragrant lavender and rosemary. The common smell among most vampires, and the most alluring to humans. Underneath the layers, he could inhale the natural essence of Dan. Absolutely intoxicating. He could hear the sound of beeping cars and buses along the streets of London. Birds chirping softly in the trees. Someone blasting Radio Head on a stereo. All as if they were right in front him. God only knows what taste might be like, compared to everything he just experienced in five seconds of rebirth.

He smiled at Dan and raced to his side. Much too fast than he is used to. Papers flew off the nightstand from the sudden rush in movement. He crashed into Dan, but was caught into the ensnaring grasp of Dan’s arms. Afraid to let go. Squeezing as hard as he could, which is a lot considering his vampiric strength. To anyone, it would’ve snapped all their ribs, but to Phil, t’was but a loose hug. They stood there a while. Mainly because Dan did not want to let go. Scared that his once deceased boyfriend will turn to ash in his hands. It had worked! Dan hadn’t killed him. The voices subsided back into the outskirts of his psyche, cursing him that they will come back. He pushed them farther away because nothing could ruin this moment.  


“It worked, Phil! We did it! God I’m so glad I didn’t fuck it up,” said Dan, almost on the verge of joyful tears. His chin lied on top of Phil’s shoulder for a while. Taking in everything he could. Stimulating every sense until he felt he would burst like a balloon.  


After being content with the fact that this was not a dream or illusion, he released his grip to take in Phil’s appearance. Incredible. As if he could’ve gotten more beautiful, the poison worked quite well. Better than Dan expected. His features would bring even the most gorgeous of vampires to shame. How a creature such as this could be created within thirty minutes was mind boggling. “What else could have been enhanced during the process?” Dan thought.  


“I’m not sure. We should find out,” said Phil, like in response to Dan’s thoughts.  


Shocked and astonished, Dan blinked at Phil. Phil merely shrugged. Instead of saying anything, Dan wanted to test this new found ability. “If you can hear this, then what is the Karate experts favorite beverage?”  


Phil face was confused for a moment, before responding aloud, “Kara-tea! Hey! You’ve told me that one before!”  


They both chuckled for a moment.  


“So I guess you have the same gift as me,” said Dan aloud.  


“Could I have other things as well? Like apparition?” asked Phil making Dan grin.  


“No you spork! I'm pretty sure that is just in the Harry Potter universe,” he replied, making Phil’s expression drop comically, “Although I have heard of omni lingual gifts, or the ability to speak every spoken language fluently, from some vampires, but it’s very rare.”  


Phil looked puzzled and thought deeply. Coming up with nothing, he wanted to tell Dan that he didn’t have the ability.  


“Je ne pense pas avoir cette capacité,” Phil covered his mouth and Dan’s dropped his in confusion. Then he thought of an idea.  


“This might be due to the full moon,” Dan said as he looked out the window at the glittery moon, ”I’ve heard of newborns turned on the full moon that possess more power than vampires on any other phase. This is incredible! Say something else! Something other than in French!” Dan said with a huge smile.  


Phil nodded and said, “Anata wa noromadesu.”  


“What the fuck? Was that Japanese?”  


“Yep. I said ‘you are a dork,’” he replies with a prideful smirk.  


“You cheeky bastard.”  


“Tillbaka på dig, dum gås.”  


“I’m not even going to bother. This is going to get old quickly. I can feel it.”  


“Unajua upendo mimi.”  


“Shut up and kiss me,” said Dan as he reached for Phil’s lips. But, he was gone.  


“Si sta andando ad avere per la cattura di me per primo,” said Phil, who was now halfway out the door.  


“Get your ass back here,” laughed Dan, who was still confused by the sudden language change, “Fine, I’ll play your game.”  


Within seconds he chased after Phil, nearly missing the hem of his shirt.  


“Gotta be quicker than that!” said Phil from down the hall. Dan laughed again, and raced towards him. Missing, yet again.  


“Stand still. You’re like a five year old on a sugar high!” he hollered as Phil ran literal circles around him. Dan placed a causal foot in his way, and caused Phil to land on top of him. They both crashed to the floor, giggling like school girls. When their combined laughter died down, they merely stared at each other. Without the necessity to blink, the never ending staring contest was interrupted by Dan whispering, “I caught you,” before turning their bodies over, so that Phil was beneath Dan.  


Pinned by two strong arms and legs, there was no way Dan was going to let Phil out of his sight. He couldn’t bear the thought of being more than five feet away from the man he almost lost about ten minutes ago. He closed the small gap between them. Lips connecting for the second time that night. Tongues fighting for dominance, which was more difficult considering Phil was as strong, if not stronger, than Dan. Phil’s hand traveled to Dan’s hair, which he played with while bit at his lip. Phil bit back, harder than Dan’s playful gesture. Unsurprisingly, he drew blood. The metallic taste hit Phil’s tongue, and his eyes turned crimson red with hunger. Dan realized that Phil must be thirsty as hell. Newborns needed fresh blood as soon as they woke up from the transformation. Missing this vital step could result horribly, such as a mass killing in public.  


“How are you feeling, love?” Dan asked with a smirk.  


“Hungry,” Phil replied, mirroring Dan’s face.  


“Shall we appease your appetite?”  


“Yes, please, but I have to ask,” said Phil, whose expression changed from mischievous to curious, “How come I can’t remember anything from when you kissed me in your bedroom, to when I woke up with extra heightened senses?”  


Dan simply smiled and replied, “Don’t worry, love,” he said in between breaths, never breaking eye contact with Phil, “Don’t you ever worry about it.” 

~~~FIN~~~


End file.
